Urge
by GaterGina71
Summary: AU for Need. Sam gets addicted to the sarcophagus.
1. Chapter 1

**Urge**

GaterGina71

Authors notes: AU, season 2. I had an idea for an AU version of Need kicking around, so here it is. This is long and has much more details of what would happen in the 'real world' of addiction. The ptb can only do so much in 42 mins, and I have way more time than that. Feedback appreciated.

I make no money from this, the characters are property of their respective owners.

Rated R for adult issues and some swearing. There is some graphic imagery. This is done with the utmost respect towards those who suffer from addictions, or are in recovery and in no way is it my intention to offend anyone.

Chapter 1

The wormhole disengaged, and SG-1 made their way down the steps while Colonel O'Neill gave his standard orders "Okay kids, let's go, standard recon, keep your eyes open. Let's see what's over the hill."

"You're…" Daniel had a remark on the tip of his tongue, but was cut off.

"Don't even go there, Daniel." Jack retorted.

Sam gave Daniel a smile and they made their way up the hill. Arriving at the top a short while later, Jack gave the halt signal. "Everybody down!"

"What's wrong, sir?" Sam hadn't noticed what was in front of them; she was busy taking soil samples with Daniel.

"Looks like we've got company." Jack stated, looking through his periscope. The rest of the team crawled up beside him to check out the scene in which Jaffa were passing what looked to be a box through the stargate. "What's in the fancy box?"

"It is naquadah. Raw naquadah is highly valued among the Goa'uld." Teal'c explained.

Carter thought for a moment and then spoke up. "SG-3 brought back a small amount of the element last year. We could really use some, sir."

"Well, maybe there is more." It seemed Jack was asking more than making a statement. The group got up and proceeded along the edge of the cliff.

Pushing through a group of thick vegetation, they suddenly stopped. "Whoa." Jack looked out before the valley, and there was a Goa'uld ship, and many Jaffa warriors.

"Look." Daniel noticed a procession of Jaffa coming down a path near the cliff they were on. One of the men stepped away from the group and walked off by himself.

"What's he doing? He doesn't look like a Jaffa." Jack asked.

Daniel got up and went after the man. Jack sighed. "I wish he'd stop doing that." Jack, Sam and Teal'c went after Daniel

"I don't think he is, sir. He's dressed more like a royal figure, not a Jaffa. Sir, he might be a Go'auld." Carter told him. They caught up to Daniel and watched as the man took out what appeared to be a large knife, and he held it out in front of himself.

"He's going to kill himself." Jack said as he took step forward, but he hesitated. "But if he _is_ a Goa'uld, does it really matter?"

"Jack," Daniel began, "We don't know that for sure, and even if he is we could get some information from him about what's going on here."

"Daniel's right, sir, the intel could be valuable." Sam spoke out.

Daniel saw the man bring the knife out further from his stomach and close his eyes. "Oh no." Daniel made a move, but was stopped by Sam.

"No, let me, I have more combat skills than you, and that's a pretty big knife." Sam was talking as she started towards the man. Running up behind him, she grabbed his arm, turned it up behind his back and removed the knife from his grasp.

"No! No! What are you doing?" The dark haired man yelled. A struggle began, but the man lost his footing and slid off the edge of the cliff. Sam fell backwards. She lunged forward to grab him and hang on, but was finding it difficult to do from her position. Holding on as best as she could, she called for help. "Colonel, Daniel, Teal'c!"

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c ran to help Carter. The three got there just as the man was about to go completely over the edge. Jack and Teal'c reached out and grabbed both his arms and pulled him up and stood him on his feet while Daniel helped Sam get off the ground.

Two Jaffa came running up after hearing the struggle. Raising their staff weapons, they aimed at the group of travelers.

"No, wait. Please." Daniel pleaded. Sam, Teal'c and Jack raised their weapons at the Jaffa. "It's okay." Two more Jaffa came up from behind.

"Colonel?" Sam asked, looking ready for a fire fight.

The man spoke up. "Lower your weapons. They will kill you."

SG-1 lowered their weapons slowly. "Look, we are…" Jack began.

The man interrupted Jack. "Please give them your weapons, and come with us. We will not harm you."

"How do we know that?" Jack asked. He noticed that the man had an interest in Carter; he hadn't taken his eyes off her since they picked him up from the cliff.

"If I wanted them to kill you, I would have already told them to do so." The man gave a small smile, and led the group away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I realised I missed a whole section. Oops, my bad. Chapter 3 and 4 later today! Thanks to all who have reviewed! It's a great encouragement!**

Chapter 2

Sg-1 was led into the palace. The walls were a deep gold color, with a burnt orange veins running through. Torches spotted the walls here and there, and though sparce, the furniture was ornate. Definitely something a Goa'uld would like.

They all arrived at the throne room, and were made to stand in front of a throne seated at the top of a large set of stairs.

"What were you thinking?" Jack asked his second in command.

"I thought he'd be a good source of intel, sir." Carter replied.

"He was trying to kill himself! Can't ask for anything better than a Goa'uld who has a death wish." Jack was irritated, and he had no problem directing it at Carter.

A Jaffa ordered the group on their knees.

Jack looked at him. "No, actually, I've got this cartilage problem, little ACL thing…" The next thing Jack knew, his knee was on fire, and he was on the ground. "Ah, yeah, that helps."

The man from the forest, who they tried to save, came before them. Along side was an older woman who looked about ninety, at least. Grey hair was tied loosely behind her head, and she wore a blue gown, with silver threads woven through. She was very unsteady on her feet, and her breathing was labored.

"My mother, Pyrinia the God slayer and ruler of this world wishes to know who you are." The man questioned them.

As usual, Daniel spoke up first. "We are explorers, peaceful explorers."

A raspy voice came from the old woman. "Who sent you, where are you from?"

"We are from a planet called earth." Jack responded.

"What Goa'uld rules there?"

"None."

"Liar! Thieves! You will tell me the truth or you will die! Put them in the mines." The frail woman shouted as she left the room.

"Mother!" The rescued man followed her out.

Daniel called out after them. "No wait, we're not thieves! Wait! Please!"

The guards lifted the team off their knees, and drug them off to the mines.

The air was stale and heavy, and the smell of sweat was almost offensive. Noises of pick axes clanking against rock was deafening at times. Guards stood at the entrance to the mine watching the workers. SG-1 wasn't quite sure how long they had been down there anymore; they were dirty, tired, hungry, and thirsty.

Carter stopped hammering and looked at her CO. It seemed no matter the situation, he brain never stopped working. "Colonel, she isn't a Goa'uld. I don't think these are real Jaffa either."

Jack dropped his axe to his side. "How do you know?"

She tilted her head and gave a shrug. "Well, the first clue was her voice."

"Yeah, I noticed that too."

"Sir, I really can't explain it, I just knew. I felt it. Or, to be more accurate, I didn't feel it. Sir, I think it has something to do with Goa'uld who invaded me. Lately, I...I get this weird feeling when I'm near Teal'c." Sam wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Hey, who doesn't?" Jack asked with a tinge of sarcasm.

"No, I can sense the presence of a Goa'uld now. I didn't get that feeling earlier." Sam explained further.

Teal'c walked over to join the conversation. "I agree with Captain Carter. The ruler here is not a Goa'uld."

"Alright, let's assume you're both right. How does that help us?" Jack questioned them, hoping they had an answer, but under the circumstances, they probably didn't.

Daniel had been quiet the whole time. He, too, had stopped working and stood there listening to them. When he finally said something, he had a look of apology on his face. "Look, I'm really sorry guys. This is totally my fault."

A large Jaffa walked over to the group as they talked. "You will meet your quota for the day or you will not eat."

Jack looked at the Jaffa, and with his usual sarcasm spoke out. "You know, I've seen an awful lot of union violations around here. I should probably speak to your supervisor."

The guard swung his weapon and slammed O'Neill to the ground. "You will work!" Jack grunted and rolled to his side. "Hi ho, hi ho, back to work I go."

It seemed as though several more hours had passed when Daniel's tool fell to the ground. He was exhausted and wasn't used to grunt work like this. The others on the team had far more training to deal with this kind of situation. "I can't move anymore." As soon as he said it, a loud horn sounded off and other prisoners started to walk out in a line.

"Put down your tools." A Jaffa began to unshackle SG-1. "How does your leg feel now?" A wide grin crossed his face.

"Oh much better, thanks." He gave a look at his 2IC, who nodded in understanding. Jack brought up his axe and hit the guard. Teal'c joined in the fight and threw his at another. O'Neill quickly looked for another weapon. He lifted a discarded staff weapon and fired. "Let's go, let's go!"

"This way!" Teal'c led the others towards the exit.

"Let's go Daniel!" Jack yelled.

"I'm coming!" Sam came back to help him along. "Come on Daniel, I'll help you."

The team was making their way when another group of warriors came in and started to fire after SG-1. A staff blast hit the rocks just above Daniel and Sam. She looked up, then at Daniel and gave her friend a hard shove out of the way as the rocks cascaded down on her.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c stood and watched helplessly as Sam was crushed under tons of mineral. After the cave in stopped, they rushed to help unbury her. "Sam!" Jack finally found her under the pile and took her pulse. "She's alive! Daniel, T, take off."

"Jack?" Daniel looked afraid and uncertain.

"GO!" Jack shouted. Daniel and Teal'c made their way through the cavern when another group of guards stopped them in their tracks, blocking their only way out.

The guards pushed Daniel and Teal'c back into the cave. One shoved Jack out of the way, into the direction of his friends. They were reshackled and watched as guards finished unburying Sam. Pulling her unconscious body from the rubble, Daniel spoke up. "She needs medical attention."

"Quiet. For you insolence, you will work with no food." Two guards dragged Sam out of the cavern. They led the men back to the caves and gave them new tools. "Get back to work."

No one spoke because their thoughts were with Sam. Each one felt their own sense of guilt for what had happened. The only thing they could do was wait for word on how she was, if they heard anything at all.

After a long quiet spell, Daniel was the first to open his mouth. "Look, Jack, I'm sorry...I just..."

He was cut off. "Daniel, don't. It's not your fault, okay? Let's just try to figure out what we do next."

He was angry, and Daniel knew it. "Jack..." Teal'c reached out and grabbed his arm, and gave him a look that simply said 'shut up'. Daniel sighed, and the three went back to swinging their axes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Pyrinia stood on the balcony overlooking her workers. Her son stood by her side as they watched the mining continue. "Foolish child, they must have been sent by some distant evil God. They are here to raid our mine. And we can spare none of our naquada, it grows more scarce by the day."

"I know. I will not put our world in jeopardy. When you are gone I will have to make these kinds of decisions all the time. Please, believe in me." He replied, trying to reassure her, as much as himself.

Pyrinia left the room, and the man walked up the stairs which led to the throne. He reached over and pushed a button on a control panel. A low rumble could be heard as the base of the stairs slid apart to reveal a sarcophagus. The doors of the device parted slowly, and Sam opened her eyes. The stranger went to her side. "Do you feel better?"

Sam looked around, confused. "What's going on?"

"You tried to escape. You were badly wounded." He replied.

"My friends?"

"They were recaptured. By what name are you called?"

She was hesitant to answer, but did so anyway. "Captain Samantha Carter."

"May I help you out Captain Samantha Carter?" He offered his hand and helped her out of the sarcophagus.

Sam stood there for a moment, and then looked at her clothing. "Thank you. Why am I wearing this?"

"I took the liberty of providing you with royal robes. You may call me Shaylon. In return for saving your life, please do not try to escape again. I have taken personal responsibility for you." His voice was kind, but it had a slight warning to it also.

Sam was embarrassed for a moment, wondering just _who_ might have put her in the robes. She shuddered at the thought and brushed it away quickly. "Okay."

"It would also be rude of you to try to hurt me in any way." Shaylon stated.

"You do realize it's also kind of rude to kidnap people and chain them up in a mine." Sam retorted.

"Please forgive me for not telling my mother the truth about what happened by the cliff. I…she would not understand." There was a hint of saddness in his voice.

Sam was confused. "Okay. So, you're not Goa'ulds but you're running a naquadah mine and you've got yourselves a Goa'uld sarcophagus."

"You know of the sarcophagus?"

"Yes. A little too much knowledge if you ask me." Sam spoke back. She looked over her clothes again, and around the throne room, trying to find a way out.

"You have an unusual name Captain Samantha Carter. How was your name derived?" He looked quite curious.

"Well, the Captain part is actually a rank for the branch of military I'm in. Most of the time it's just Sam." She responded.

"I like Samantha. You are also a warrior, like the men who were with you? That is highly unusual."

"Mmmm, not where I'm from. I am also a scientist. Women are just as capable and valued as men on my planet. Some of us are even smarter than the men. Something you may want to think about." Sam had seen some women in the tunnels, and working as slaves in the palace.

"A…scientist?"

"Yes. I study things, see how they work, figure things out, something like that." Sam said. She was getting a bit uneasy with all the questions.

Shaylon smiled. "I just know I've done the right thing. Come, I must show you something." He took her hand and led her out of the throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Due to my own duh moment, I accidentally wrote Chapter 4 in the last one, and it was actually Chapter 3. This is Chapter 4, but I'm sure you all know that. That's what happens when you have way too many files for the same story!**

**Chapter 4**

_Back in the mine…_

"Jack…I…" Daniel began again. It had been hours since the Jaffa had taken Sam out of the mines and they hadn't heard anything about her condition.

"Don't Daniel. It wasn't your fault." Jack's tone was laced with a bit of anger. He continued to pound away at the rock, now more out of frustration than the order to work.

"She needed medical attention."

"I know. It wasn't your fault. We had to take the opportunity when we did."

"But if I hadn't…" Daniel's voice was shaky, and he looked at Jack, silently pleading for forgiveness. He just couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened to Sam, even if no one else did. But he wasn't quite sure that was the case either.

Jack stopped swinging his pick axe and glared at Daniel. "Look Daniel. It happened, okay? There ain't a damn thing we can do about it right now! Just let it go okay?" A slave boy came and offered a cup of muddied water to Jack, who snatched it from his hand. After gulping down the contents, he looked up to see Daniel and Teal'c staring. "I've had worse."

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other, and then back at their leader. Realizing an argument wasn't going to get them anywhere, they went back to digging out the mineral.

Shaylon led Sam out to a tree lined path in the forest. "Isn't this splendid?" He smiled and turned around as he walked.

Sam grinned at him, he looked like a school boy in a Lego factory. "Why are we here?"

"I know you must have seen much in your travels, but surely you've never seen anything quite so beautiful. We call them trees."

"Ah, I see. So do we."

"So you've seen them before on other worlds?" Shaylon stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, I have." Sam answered.

Shaylon's face fell. "I am a fool aren't I? I mean surely you have seen more incredible things than I can imagine. Please, Samantha, tell me about them."

Sam sighed. She needed to find out about her team. "Look, I would really like to tell you everything you want to know, but…but my friends…"

"My mother still believes you and your friends have a nefarious purpose here." He stated, but something in his voice told Sam different.

"But you don't."

"We will convince her that you are good and honest people who will bring no harm to our kingdom."

Sam was almost afraid to ask, but did so anyway. "I don't suppose we could go talk to your mother now?"

Shaylon shook his head. "She is not well now."

Sam was getting discouraged. "I don't want to spoil this little thing we have going here…" She was cut off before she could finish.

"That almost sounds romantic."

Sam's eyes widened at that comment, it came out of nowhere she intended on going. "Oh boy. Um…here's the thing. I am very grateful that you saved my life and that you want to help me free my friends, but I'm sensing that you did that because your, ah.."

"It's very easy Samantha. Because you are my destiny."

"Whaa…what??"

Shaylon began walking again, and after a moment Sam began to follow. "Before he died, my father used to come out here and take long walks at night. You can see every star in the sky through the treetops."

"No, about the destiny thing?" Sam was getting more uncomfortable by the minute, but was hoping by having this odd conversation she would gain some insight on how to free her friends.

"He used to tell me that a beautiful woman would come from beyond the sun, just for me. She would help me rule the kingdom."

"Oh boy." Sam blew out a breath.

"I had come to believe my father was wrong. That my true love would never come. I stood on that cliff, ready to end my existence, and wished one last time. At exactly the right moment you were there to save me Samantha Carter. You cannot deny this fate."

Shock was putting it mildly. Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this man truly thinking this was an act of fate? She stopped walking, and stood as Shaylon continued. "Crap. This is so not going well." Shaylon looked back at her impatiently, and Sam shook her head as she took a few long strides to catch up with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N-Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. This chapter is where it gets really AU. It's also not beta'd, she is away for the weekend, so any mistakes are mine.**

Sam walked into the entrance of the mine with a few royal guards. Watching her friends and teammates, she felt a pang of guilt. Especially for the Colonel. It was her job to be his second set of eyes, and she let him down. Mustering up some courage, she opened her mouth. "Hi, sir. Daniel, Teal'c."

The men looked at Sam for a minute before they spoke. She was wearing a long royal gown, purple with white lace and silver embroidery. "Sam!" Daniel seemed surprised to see her.

"Carter." Jack said flatly.

Teal'c was the only one who seemed relieved to see her "It is good to see you well, Captain Carter."

"What happened?" Daniel asked as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"I was right…Pyrinia isn't a Goa'uld." She replied, matter of factly.

"What's with the dress?" Jack asked, giving her a quick once over.

"Oh, this, it's a royal gown." She swished the skirt back and forth a bit. "They have a sarcophagus. The prince put me in it and saved my life because he has uh, an affection for me." She cocked her head and raised her eyebrows in a 'when in Rome' type gesture.

"An affection?" Jack asked, getting annoyed.

"Yes, sir. Actually, he thinks I'm his destiny, the whole saving his life thing. I guess he was grateful after all."

"Well, good job. Now how about getting those goons to unlock us and get us the heck out of here, Captain?"

"Oh. Uh, not yet, Colonel." It sounded as if Sam was giving the orders now.

Jack's annoyance was growing more evident in his voice. "I'm sorry? What? Do I need to order you to do it?"

"Well, sir, it's kind of a sensitive situation. Pyrinia hasn't exactly let you go yet. But I'm working on it. I'm trying to gain her trust." All three men just stared blankly at Sam. "Yeah, I know. This is really…"

"Weird?"

"Sir, I just wanted to let you all know I was okay. I will talk to Pyrinia tonight at dinner."

"You get dinner?" Daniel asked, his blue eyes showing his hunger.

"Um, some feast in my honor." Sam looked down; she almost didn't want to tell them.

"Feast? There is a feast?" Sam's commanding officer would have given her a good dressing down if there weren't guards with her. But the thought of his still smarting knee changed his mind.

"Sir, just trust me, okay? I just, I need more time." Sam looked at her CO as she turned and left with her escorts.

"Glad to see you're okay!!" Jack shouted after her. "Just wait till she gets back to the SGC." He muttered, and again, went back to his never ending pounding.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was a long marble table set up off to the side of the stairs in the throne room. Sam was seated alone by a guard while large trays of different foods were laid out before her. "Just me?" Sam asked no one in particular.

Pyrinia and Shaylon walked in, and again he was assisting his mother. Sam stood up out of respect for the ruler, even though her and her son's motives seemed a bit deceptive. "Hello, I'm Cap…I'm Samantha Carter."

No sound came from Pyrinia but a short "hmm." She began to pick at some food as Shaylon spoke. "My mother is pleased that you are so honored to dine in the presence of her greatness."

"Exactly." Sam was at a loss as to what else to say.

"If you are lucky, she will tell you the story of how she became the God slayer." Shaylon stated, as a hint to Sam.

"I killed the Goa'uld who ruled here." Pyrinia said as she continued to eat. Not once did she look at Sam.

"How long ago was that?"

"Seven hundred years."

Sam was shocked. "Seven hundred years? But you're a…of course. The sarcophagus. I had no idea it could sustain human life so long. Does that mean you are…?" She looked at Shaylon.

"No Samantha. I am very young by comparison. I have not needed it to extend my life." Shaylon replied.

"So the people continue to worship your mother because she has lived so long." Sam said, more of a question than a statement.

Shaylon seemed to get irritated at Sam's comments. "They worship her because she liberated them from the evil God."

"Then why do you keep them working in the mines?" Sam didn't understand where this was going.

"So the other distant evil Gods won't come." Shaylon replied, trying to get Sam to back off a bit.

Sam thought for a moment. "So this is a masquerade. You're sending naquada through the Stargate because that's what the Goa'uld used to do. Well, no wonder you're paranoid about strangers. You're afraid of being found out."

Pyrinia glared up at Sam angrily. She rose from her seat and threw her piece of food down. "How dare you come to my kingdom and disrupt what has gone on for hundreds of years! We are safe from the Goa'uld. You have endangered us!" Pyrinia motioned for a guard. "Kill the strangers in the mine, and then kill her!"

"What? No!" Sam cried. She lurched forward and reached for a carving knife that was on the table by the platters as Shaylon jumped up and tried to deflate the confrontation. Sam took the opportunity to grab him and place the knife by his jugular. "You let us go now, or I kill him."

Several guards rushed into the throne room, awaiting orders from their Queen. Pyrinia stood her ground and raised her hand for the guards to hold their positions. "Samantha, you cannot win here. For if you die, then how can you even attempt to save your friends?"

"You can't kill all of us, my superiors will order a search team, and when they come you can be sure your little charade will be found out. Move." Sam pushed Shaylon from behind towards the exit. "We are going to free my friends, and then I will let him go."

"Please Samantha, I would hate to see you injured, we can reach an agreement." Shaylon tried to reason with her as Sam turned them around to back out of the doorway.

"No." The captain could not see the Jaffa that quietly came from behind, a staff weapon pointed at her back.

Pyrinia looked over Sam's shoulder at the guard. She had to keep her distracted, so her voice suddenly became desperate. "I will let them go….just let my son go, please."

Shaylon pretended to stumble, throwing the two off balance. He swung around quickly and pushed Sam away. "Kill her!" Pyrinia shouted, and the Jaffa fired. Sam turned to see the flash of the weapon.

"Oh no." the words barely made it out of her mouth as she was hit in the lower abdomen. Captain Carter's world turned black as she fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. Life kind of got in the way. Please R&R. Thoughts are in italics.**

A low rumble rang through Samantha's ears. Everything was black. After a while, fighting the fog in her brain, she came to realize her eyes were open, but she was unable to see through the darkness and determine her location. The rumble became louder, and a crack opened above her prone body, letting in some light. _Oh no_… Sam sighed while waiting for the sarcophagus to open completely. Once the machine finished, she sat up slowly. "Hello?" Pulling herself out, she looked around to see if anyone else was present. Shaylon was standing near a window, and turned to look at her.

"Samantha. I am again relieved to see the sarcophagus has restored you." Shaylon smiled as he approached her.

"What happened?" Sam asked, annoyed she once again had been placed in the dreaded thing. Taking a few steps forward, she felt a wave of dizziness overwhelm her, she reached out for something to grab on to.

"Please, you still need to rest. Sit." Her captor, or so he was for the time being, led her to the steps of the throne. "You tried to escape, again. One of the guards shot you. It was not my doing, but my mother's, and I apologize."

Sam winced as she sat down. Sam didn't want to show any defeat in her voice, even if she could feel remnants of her injury. Vague images flooded her mind, as she recalled the incident. "Look Shaylon. You can't keep me here, and I am very concerned about my friends. I need to know if they are okay."

"Do not worry about them. I have instructed the guards to treat them well. We will change my mother's mind. She is old, and doesn't think rationally." Shaylon noticed Sam was still in pain, and thought about returning her to the sarcophagus. "Maybe you need more time in the…"

Sam stood quickly, her stomach wound protesting, and backed away. "No. No. I'll be fine."

"Samantha, it may take some time before I am able to release your friends." Shaylon seemed to be hiding something, and Sam couldn't put her finger on it.

"Wait a minute. The longer it takes to free them, the more time you have with me. Right?" There was an undertone of anger in her voice.

"I must admit that is what I would like."

"Then release my friends. I won't leave. I'll stay and help you figure out a way to stop this charade, so you and your people are no longer slaves to the Goa'uld." _Talk about a charade, I'm lying through my teeth._

"How dare you say that! My Mother is a god-slayer!" Shaylon shouted as he took a few steps toward Sam. "She freed us from the Goa'uld."

"Yes, Shaylon, I know that. But you will never be truly free as long as you keep sending naquada through the gate. Whether you admit it or not, deep down you know that." Sam tried to reason with the man.

"Samantha, I am asking you to trust me. I promise your friends will be released." His voice was quieter, and although he looked sincere, doubt ran through Sam's mind.

"I want to believe you. I really do…" Sam was at a loss as to what else to say. Her injury made itself known again as she tried to sit back down.

Shaylon went to steady Sam. "I believe you need more time in the sarcophagus Samantha. A while longer and you will be completely well. I wasn't sure how long your kind would need. It seems it was finished too soon." He steered her to the device, and Sam was hesitant.

"Shaylon, no, please." She didn't want to enter the sarcophagus again, but with the shape she was in, she knew there was no chance to escape.

"Please trust me. That is all I ask of you."

"Okay. Once more, and that's it." _Once more, so I can get my strength back._ Sam looked at the sarcophagus, and somewhere in her mind she felt like she was being pulled towards it. _It's just from the injury, that's all._ Brushing the sensation away, she climbed in with the help of Shaylon.

"You will feel well again soon." He smiled as she lay back. The low sounds began, and the doors slowly grinded shut.

Sam's mind began to race, and she began to argue with herself and the decision to be put back in. _It isn't made for humans…I have to get out…no, I need my strength….it will help me escape…I can help Daniel and Jack and Teal'c…Jack? Since when do I call him that?...It will be okay_ Sam's consciousness faded away as the sarcophagus continued to do what it was intended to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alarms blared as General Hammond came down the stairs from his office. "Who is it?" He asked the airman sat at the controls.

"It's SG1's remote code sir. No travelers on route but we are receiving another transmission." The airman reported.

"Patch it through."

Carter's voice came over the radio. "General, mission status is the same. Need more time to end the situation diplomatically. Next transmission in twenty four hours, Sir. Carter out."

"Captain…what's going…" The signal cut off, all that was coming through was static. "Well, that doesn't seem like Captain Carter to be so… brief! I'd like you to try to contact them in two hours, airman." Hammond shook his head.

"Yes, sir." The airman called after him as he watched Hammond make his way back to his office.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The men in the mines could barely move. Their muscles burned like fire, and dehydration was taking its toll on the remaining members of the team. Jack was only being fueled by his anger at his second in command. Teal'c had his symbiote, but even a Jaffa needs food and water after a while. Daniel was barely standing, never mind swinging his tool and moving rocks.

Carter entered the cave and cleared her throat to get their attention. "Ehmm."

Jack looked up at her with fury in his eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sam, we haven't heard from you in days." Daniel's voice was scratchy from lack of water and inhaling dust.

"Yeah I know." Sam replied. "Shaylon has promised to let you go, soon."

"Carter, we are dying down here. You do know that right?" Jack asked through gritted teeth.

Sam stood there, acting as though she hadn't even heard what he had said. "Oh I've had time to do some research on the sarcophagus. It's amazing what it does to you if you use it when you're healthy."

Teal'c gave his typical eyebrow in her direction. "Captain Carter, you were not healthy when you used it. You had been gravely injured."

"Yes, Teal'c. I know. But, I umm, tried to escape again, and got injured, so I used it again, and a few times since then."

"Okay, so how many is a few?" Daniel asked.

"Ah, not quite sure…." Sam shrugged.

"Is that such a good idea, Captain?" The last word from her Colonel dripped with anger.

"Well, it's amazing what else it does. I can think so clearly now, I think I'm actually smarter than before. I feel wonderful, too. I don't think I've ever had this much energy in my life." Sam seemed almost excited about what she was telling them, and it concerned her friends.

"I don't think you should use it anymore Sam." Daniel spoke up.

"Shaylon wanted me to trust him, and I wanted him to trust me. So now we trust each other." She replied like it was no big deal to her.

"Captain Carter…get us out of here…." The Colonel's patience was wearing thin.

"Yeah sir, I'm working on it." Sam replied, a bit of annoyance in her tone. "Oh, sent Hammond a message too. So he should be happy with that for now. I mean really, look at all the naquada we'll get out of the deal."

"Sam, one way or another you need to get us out of here, please." Daniel sat down on a rock, defeated.

"I know Daniel. I know. Oh, he wants me to stay here. Help him figure out how to end their little thing they have going on." Sam turned and waved her hand in the air.

"What did you say? Alright Carter, look…" Jack began.

Sam turned back to her commander. "No, Sir…Jack…" Her voice reeked of sarcasm as she pointed at him. "You've never given me a chance. You have always thought just because I'm a woman, I can't be in command or control of anything, haven't you? I'm taking care of it. Just let me do it my way!" She turned and left the cave in a huff, while the men of SG1 stared at the spot where she had stood.

"Who the hell was that?" Daniel looked at Jack.

"It seems Captain Carter has been adversely affected by the sarcophagus. She may not be trustworthy any longer." Teal'c spoke quietly. He had heard stories in his childhood about the Goa'uld experimenting with humans who were not hosts, and what would happen to them. "I remember as a child, people speaking of the theft of one's Kalach…The Goa'uld used humans for experiments with the sarcophagus."

Jack looked at Teal'c and questioned him. "What? What's a Kalach?"

Daniel thought for a moment. "Uh, Kalach…soul, it means one's soul." He looked down at the ground, knowing what was happening to Carter.

"Crap." Jack sighed heavily, and sat down next to Daniel. "This is so not good."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam woke up and stepped out of the sarcophagus. Some food had been left on the table for her, and she made her way over to it. Sitting down, she again realized how good she felt. Her thoughts were clearer than they had ever been, and new theories and ideas had begun springing to mind over the last few days. Problems back at the SGC now had answers, and she knew at some point she would need to go back and finish them, and get the credit she so well deserved.

Also wanting to help Shaylon here, she was caught in a battle between her desires and her responsibilities. Taking bites of food, her mind drifted to Jack. The attraction had been there from the moment they met, at times the tension could be felt in the air. SGC regulations prevented either of them from doing anything about it though. Sam knew things about him, things that would put any other woman off, but there was a strength about him that she admired. Of course, he was easy on the eyes too.

Then there was Shaylon, and this planet. Her feelings for him were growing, and she felt as though she were betraying Jack, even if there was no intimate relationship between them. Given their positions, would there ever be? Could Shaylon really giver her everything she wanted? Did he really want her? He was a gorgeous man, a powerful man, a man that could give her a kingdom.

Her luck with men never lasted very long, from the time she was a teen until now, relationships were not her strong point. Sam wondered how a man like that could want someone like her, someone he barely knew. She let out a small laugh, and rose from the table. Walking to the balcony, she gazed at the miners and the slaves. She could help these people. Samantha Carter always wanted to work among the stars, now she had a chance to live among them.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had finally been allowed food, drink and rest away from the other slaves. Daniel started to nod off after they ate, while Teal'c kelnoreemed. The Colonel sat quietly, letting his team get the time off they needed. His thoughts drifted to Sam, and how she might be fairing.

He was angry. Angry at what or who, he wasn't quite sure. Part of him blamed Sam, most of him blamed Shaylon. He didn't know what kind of mental or physical condition she would be in when, or if, they saw her again. Jack thought back to when they met that day in the briefing room. A tall, beautiful blonde woman in full dress blues made him catch his breath, if only for a second. He remembered thinking how on earth she could possibly be a soldier in this man's airforce. She had proven herself rather quickly, and he had earned a great respect for her abilities as a soldier and a scientist. Maybe he should have told her more often.

Being a man, he noticed her smell, a mix of fruit and vanilla. Her smile made him melt inside on more that one occasion. But there were rules, and good reasons for them, and Jack knew that. He felt he had to protect her sometimes, not because she was incapable, but because under her soldier exterior, she was completely feminine and that made him feel like a man. He lost that somewhere along the way. Maybe it was what happened with Sara, he couldn't shield her from her anger and grief over their son's death. Before Sam, he was just a soldier, a machine who was told what to do and when to do it. His second in command brought the man out in him again, and he appreciated that. Right now, he felt like he'd failed her. He had to do something, to protect her from the effects of the sarcophagus, and he would not rest until she was safe with him again.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N- Sorry it's taken so long for the update. My muse fell asleep…actually more like a coma. Thanks for all the reviews, they make me smile._

Chapter 9

O'Neill was jolted awake by two Jaffa guards. "Get up. Your future queen would like to see you."

Jack rolled over and squinted at them through blurry eyes. "My who?" He rose up off the ground, his knees protesting loudly. He wondered when Sam had been bestowed that so called honor.

"Get moving." The guards shoved him towards the door. "She should not be kept waiting."

They led Jack to the throne room, where he saw Sam sitting upon the bejeweled chair. He was slammed down to the floor. "On your knees."

"Hi Jack…sir." Sam got up and walked down the steps towards him.

"Well, look at you. The woman who would be queen." Jack remarked sarcastically.

"I have good news. We're going home. I have some things to get in order before the wedding." Sam sounded so unlike herself. Looking at her colonel, she smiled slightly. "He wants me to marry him."

Jack wondered if that remark was supposed to cut into him. "What? Are you kidding me?"

"No. I can make a difference here. I can be the leader I _always_ should have been." The words came harshly, and Jack knew the hidden meaning behind them.

"How the hell did this happen Sam? I trusted you! You are a soldier in the United States Air Force! What the hell happened to loyalty?" Jack was angry. It wasn't the first time he had been betrayed by a fellow officer. This situation reminded him of a time in Iraq he'd rather forget.

Sam didn't respond right away, deep inside her soul she knew he had a point. Fighting that nagging feeling was getting easier though. With each trip to the sarcophagus, her determination to rule and make her own choices became stronger. She finally answered him, her demeanor less harsh. "You can still trust me. I'm letting you go home. I told you I'd work it out. Patience has never been your strong point, though."

"Not when one of my soldiers turns all Jekyll and Hyde on me!" Jack tried to get up and approach her, but was knocked back by a guard. He let out a long ragged sigh. "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Sam replied. She motioned for the guards to take him back to the cell. "Just one more night, and then you'll be home."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. How did a trained soldier like Sam become so…so addicted to the sarcophagus? Military officers were trained for situations like this so they did not fall under mind control.

Back in the cell, Daniel and Teal'c had woken up, and by Daniel's pacing Jack could tell he was worried about what had happened to him. Daniel noticed his return first. "Jack, what's going on?"

Jack was released from the shackles and pushed back in their cage. He waited until Shaylon's cronies left before he spoke. "The woman we once knew as Carter seems to be getting married. According to her we are going home tomorrow and she is coming back. But that will be over my dead body."

Teal'c interjected. "Samantha Carter is not herself, Colonel O'Neill. When we arrive back on Earth we must try to reverse the effects of the sarcophagus, or she will be a threat to herself, and to the planet."

Jack was irritated. "You think I don't know that? He only problem is, she may be the only who can help Fraiser figure out how to do that. Right now, all she is worried about is her kingdom." He made a little loop with his hand. "She seems to think this is her place now…that she can be a leader here."

"Jack, once we get her home, maybe the effects will wear off. It's Sam, Jack. She will realize what's going on once we get her away from here." Daniel said. He was always the optimistic one, always believing the best, even to a fault most of the time.

"Yeah, I hope the hell so, Daniel." Jack sighed. There wasn't much to do now, except wait. If they wanted to get Sam back, they would have to do it on her terms, otherwise she might send them home without her. Waiting wasn't something Jack was fond of doing. He'd rather play caveman right now. Clocking her on the head, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her through the gate had crossed his mind, but he thought that might raise a few eyebrows once he did step through the wormhole back on Earth. He resigned to the waiting, instead.

_The next morning…_

Six people stood in front of the gate. Four of them stood idly by as they watched their friend and comrade whisper to her crooked fiancé. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." Sam smiled a giddy, little school girl smile.

Jack though he was going to throw up. He again considered knocking her out, but with so many guards, he wanted everyone to make it home in one piece. "Carter, they are waiting." Sam looked at him annoyed before she turned back and Shaylon gave her a long, intense kiss. The sensation in Jack's stomach worsened, and it made him uncomfortable. Was there a part of him that was actually jealous? She was beautiful, and just for a moment he though about kissing her like that. Shaking his head, and ridding himself of the thought, he chalked it up to being exhausted and hungry.

Carter turned to her team. "Let's go." She quickly went up the steps and disappeared through the gate. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other and then followed her home.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N- I'm thinking of making this a long one, I have quite a few ideas floating around now. Must be all the chocolate from Easter. Suggestions and reviews welcome._

Chapter 10

SG-1 arrived on the other side of the wormhole. General Hammond was at his usual place, waiting to greet them. He looked at Sam, still in her robes, and then at Colonel O'Neill.

"We had a blast, sir. Got some naquada, Cater got engaged, and I'm going to hit the showers." Jack told him as he hurriedly left the area.

"What?" It was all Hammond could say at the moment. Noticing the aggravated look on Carter's face he then continued. "Is there something we need to discuss?"

"Yes." It was all she said before she walked from the Gateroom.

Hammond started at her as she left. "Dr. Jackson, what in the world is going on?" He demanded.

"Sir, it's a long story. We can let you know during the debriefing. I think though, sir, Sam should be seen in the infirmary right away." Daniel told him as he handed his pack and tac vest to a guard.

"Alright Doctor. Debrief in two hours then." Hammond shook his head as he headed out and back to his office. Daniel raced after Sam to bring her to see Dr. Fraiser.

_In the infirmary…_

Sam sat on a gurney with Daniel hovering over her. A nurse had drawn some blood, and Janet had done a quick once over to make sure she had no injuries. "This is stupid."

Janet returned and had a concerned look on her face. "Well, your electrolytes are extremely low, your serotonin, endorphin and dopamine levels are at ridiculously high levels. I'd like to keep you here for a while Sam."

"Well, I feel fine. I need to get out here or I'm going to go nuts." Sam said angrily. She was kneading her hands, and swinging her leg back and forth.

"Sam, with levels like this, a number of things could go wrong. I just want to make sure…" The doctor began.

The captain jumped off the gurney and looked down at the shorter woman. "Jeez Janet, why are you such a bitch? I'm fine, dammit. You're so paranoid sometimes."

The good doctor just stared back at Sam for a moment before glancing at Daniel. He gave her a look that said 'let it go'.

"I want Daniel to stay with you. If anything happens, bring her right back." Janet stated sternly.

"I don't need a babysitter." Sam folded her arms across her chest. She looked like she was going to have a tantrum.

"Sam, it's just so we know you're okay. Please, Sam." Daniel placed a hand on her arm, pleading. "Please."

"Fine." She huffed and walked out of the infirmary.

Janet looked at Daniel. "Go." Sitting down on the gurney, she couldn't believe how Sam had spoken to her. They were becoming friends, not just patient and doctor. Her mind knew it was her out of balance system that was the cause of her outburst, but it didn't help the pain her heart felt because of those words.

_In Daniel's Office…_

The astrophysicist paced around Daniel's office, picking up the random artifact here and there. She was muttering things to herself when Daniel looked up at her. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

"I can't stop thinking about him Daniel. I think I should have stayed there." Sam told him.

"You're kidding…right?" Daniel was getting uneasy with Sam's behavior.

"No. I'm not. I have to go back. They need me there."

"Your endorphin level was through the roof when we got back, Sam. It's just wearing off. It's like a drug Sam." He tried unsuccessfully to reason with her.

Sam stopped fidgeting and looked at him. "Yes, Daniel. It makes you stronger, smarter, you feel great, what's so wrong with that?"

"Maybe that's why the Goa'uld are as bad as they are."

"How so?_ I'm_ the smart one Daniel…you think I haven't though this through?" She asked him, leaning on the table.

"No I don't think you have. This…" He swept his hand back and forth in front of her. "This isn't you."

Sam arms flew up and her voice got a bit louder. "Maybe it is Daniel. Maybe it _is_ my destiny. I should be a leader! I can give them so much! Just think of what we could learn from the sarcophagus too. They _need_ me Daniel, and Shaylon _wants_ me. I have to go back."

"You can't Sam. He used you." Daniel sighed.

Sam grabbed a figurine of the table and threw it hard against the wall, making Daniel jump. "You've never really known what love is have you?"

Daniel didn't say anything for a moment. "Yes I have Sam. You do remember Sha're don't you?" His voice was raised now too.

"Huh, sure…you loved her so much…you couldn't even save her." Sam's voice was loud and evil as she swept her arm across the table, knocking off more items before storming out.

Daniel stood with his mouth slightly opened. Tears threatened to escape because of what Sam had said. He was at a loss for words, which never happened to the resident linguist. How could she say such horrible things? Daniel's family was the SGC, and he couldn't believe someone he thought of like a sister would say such hurtful things to him. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around himself and slumped onto the stool.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I and a job interview last week, and hoping & praying I get it, so I am going to try to get this finished asap, since I may not have as much time to devote to it later on. Chapters are going to be longer also. Big hugs to Somnium for being my wonderful beta. (This chapter is not beta'd though.) If anyone sees any horrendous mistakes, please let me know. Thanks. _

_Disclaimer-I don't own Stargate- If I did, there would be a season 11, 12, and so on… _

Chapter 11

Night time was quiet around the SGC if there wasn't some cosmic emergency to be attended to. A skeleton crew kept an eye on things for General Hammond, and Sam knew she could use that to her advantage. Stomach cramps had awoken her from a fitful sleep, along with some pain in her legs. She opened the door to find a guard posted outside. "Oh, should've known. I need to go to the infirmary."

"I have to escort you, Ma'am." The young airman replied.

"I know." Sam sighed. The two made their way to the infirmary, and Sam found a nurse at the desk. The guard waited outside as Sam went in, closing the door behind her.

"Uh, hi. Janet's not around is she?" Sam asked, knowing Janet had gone home earlier, but had left specific instructions to be called in the event that Sam had any other side effects or withdrawal symptoms.

"No, ma'am. She did tell me to call her if you weren't…feeling well. I'll give her a…" The nurse reached for the phone and Sam grabbed her wrist.

"Look, you don't need to call her. I just need something for stomach cramps, okay?" Sam spoke a bit too forcefully for the nurse's liking. "And my legs, they hurt."

"I am under strict orders from Dr. Frasier." Nurse Collins pulled her arm from Sam's grasp and continued nervously. "Please have a seat. It won't take her long to get here."

Letting out a loud "Fine." Sam turned to sit on a gurney, but changed her mind. Spotting the nurse with her back turned, obviously not wanting her to hear the conversation, Sam took two strides toward her and cracked the back of nurse Collin's head with an x-ray tray that had been left out on the desk. Looking towards the door to make sure the guard hadn't heard anything; she grabbed a set of keys from the unconscious woman's pocket and made her way to the pharmacy closet.

Sam noticed her hands had begun to shake, and she fumbled trying to find the right key. "Dammit, come on already!" After what seemed like forever and constantly looking over her shoulder, she made her way in. Rifling through the various drugs, which some even she couldn't pronounce, she came across some Demerol and Valium. The first being a very strong pain medication for her legs, and the second being a tranquilizer for her shaking hands. Sam downed two of each, placed the bottles in her pocket and left.

Straightening her clothes, she opened the door to the infirmary. "All set."

Her mind was racing as she tried to make her way back to her quarters before the alarms went off. The guard would have to hold her there until reinforcements arrived. Sam decided her next course of action, and it would have to be carried out as quickly as possible. She stopped walking and bent over as if in pain. "Ahhhh, damn…"

The airman leaned over to check on her. "Are you okay ma'am?"

Sam's body flew up, elbow first, which landed squarely between the eyes of the unsuspecting soldier who crumpled to the ground. Sam reached down and took the sidearm from the still body.

Feeling the meds kicking in, but not enough to hinder her abilities, Sam took off running for the control room. Images of Shaylon ran through her mind. Finally, after all this time, she could have everything she ever dreamed of having. There would be no one to give her orders, no one she would have to answer to, no unreal expectations to live up to. Every choice, every decision would be hers.

She slowed to a walk as she arrived at the control room, so not to give anything away. Sam quietly made her way up the stairs to find Sergeant Harriman at the controls. "_Doesn't this guy have a life?" _Creeping up behind him, she placed him in a choke hold just until he was rendered unconscious. Sam lowered him to the floor and sat at the computer. Quickly inputting the address to Shaylon's planet, she then set the controls to lock anyone else out. Just as the gate started to dial, alarms began blaring.

Sam raced down to the gateroom, and waited for the wormhole to open. "Come on, come on!" The vortex whooshed open and she went up the ramp.

Just as she was about to step through, Colonel O'Neill's voice came from behind. "Carter! What the hell are you doing?"

Sam slowly turned as she pulled the gun from her belt and aimed at Jack. "Sorry, sir. I have to go…I _have _to..."

Back in control room, Daniel and Teal'c arrived to see the commotion as Hammond tried to shut down the gate. "She locked us out! Get someone down here to override her commands!" They could do nothing but wait and watch the interaction between O'Neill and Carter. More security forces entered the gate area and raised their weapons at Sam.

"Stand down!" Jack ordered the men. The last thing he wanted was to have one of his team shot by friendly fire. "Sam, you don't have to. He lied to you! You know that!" Jack yelled.

"No…he needs me…I need…I need to go back." There was desperation in her voice, something Jack had heard many times before.

"Carter, you don't want to shoot me. Look at you…Sam, I know what it's like!"

Sam very slowly took a step back, the gun still raised. She fought back tears; she didn't want to hurt her friends, most of all she didn't want to hurt him. She knew there was something more between herself and Jack, but it was something that would never be. Sam felt like she was being torn into pieces. A part of her wanted Jack, a part of her wanted Shaylon, and a part of her wanted power and control.

"No. No. You don't!" Sam shouted back.

"Sam please…just come down here." Jack pleaded as he took a step forward on the ramp.

"Don't Jack…" Sam tightened her grip on the pistol. She watched Jack's eyes as they quickly glanced at her legs, and she knew what was about to happen.

Jack took a breath and began to come forward. The part of Sam that longed for power and control took over. A loud crack rang out in the gateroom, and as a wounded Jack fell on the ramp, another shot was fired and slammed into Sam, pushing her through the shimmering blue puddle.


End file.
